


Color Theme

by rambeaufan3000



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, It's one in the morning, John Byrne sucks, color themes, do not read the tags, seriously stop now, seriously there are sort of spoilers, short fic, thank you for that autofill, what are you doing stop reading these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambeaufan3000/pseuds/rambeaufan3000
Summary: Shhh. It's one in the morning.So if you actually got what I was doing, I apologize. I'd really planned on writing something more cheerful as a first fic...Please make fun of this as much as you like.





	

It was a ridiculous dream.

Someone had said something, and Wanda had launched into a detailed defense of the validity of their relationship. The only point she could remember making was that she and Vision had a matching color theme so obviously they were meant to be together. Sleepily, she rolled over to tell him.

Then she remembered that he wasn't there, and red was no longer his color.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh. It's one in the morning.
> 
> So if you actually got what I was doing, I apologize. I'd really planned on writing something more cheerful as a first fic...
> 
> Please make fun of this as much as you like.


End file.
